


Keeping Barry

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Drugging, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Bashing, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: After talking about potential meta powers Cisco brings up powers to do with sex. That led to them asking the speedster about his own sex life and how his powers affected that. They wanted to do research on it but he refused. He ran when they mentioned doing the research without permission. He runs into Hartley and he helps by hiding the speedster.  He helps to protect Barry as  Wells/Thawne takes things further.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Keeping Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

Barry entered a gay club. He figured they wouldn’t look for him there since they believed he was straight. He wished Joe or Iris was in town. They would have helped him. They wouldn’t agree with them. Too bad for him Len, Lisa, and Mick were also out of town. They would have put a stop to them. He hid in the crowd. Maybe he should have gone to Starling City. Oliver and the others would have helped him.

“Well, well, well.” Barry was startled by the voice and turned to see Hartley. “I did  _ not  _ expect to see you here.”

“H-hartley?” He looked at him in shock. ‘Thank goodness it wasn’t one of them.’

“Hello Barry.” He purred.

“Hi.” He said as he relaxed.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. ‘Why did seeing me make him relax?’

“Hiding.” He said.

“From who and why?” He asked surprised.

“BARRY!” Said person cringed as Caitlin walked over. “Rathaway.” She sneered.

“Snow.” He looked between the two. ‘His reaction to her is new. Is he hiding from her?’

“Come on Barry. Let’s go.” She ordered.

“No.” Barry told her.

“Barry?” She looked shocked.

“I’m not going to have sex or masterbate in front of you, Cisco, or anyone else so you can do research.” He told her once more.

“But-”

“No.” This time it was Hartley.

“Excuse me?” She glared at him.

“Bye.” He grabbed the hero’s hand and ran off.

The villain used the crowd to his advantage. He took Barry out of the club through the back door. He shoved the speedster into the car and drove off. He took him to the safe house he was staying at. He was the only one. Barry was surprised with the help but was grateful. They entered the house.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” He led the other to the living room. “Now explain.” He sat down on the couch.

Barry sat down on the armchair. “Earlier today Cisco and I were speculating potential meta powers. He brought up powers relating to sex.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

“After that he asked how my powers affected my sex life.” He said. “That got Caitlin to begin asking questions. I refused to talk about me masterbating. Like I told her it isn’t her business.”

“It’s not.” Hartley agreed.

“She said that it is. The others agreed. Apparently anything to do with my powers is their business. They wanted to record it and see how much calories I used and how else my body reacted. That’s when she said that I needed to be hooked up to machines and masterbate as the observed. I told them no.” The hero explained. “They didn’t care. Told I had to.”

“No means no.” He said.

“I know. Catlin then made a schedule. Then asked about my previous sex life. They were shocked when I told them that as a teen I focused more on studying and after I became a CSI none of my relationships had gotten that far. Mostly because two of them had been asexual. So Caitlin said that she would hire a hooker. They would tell her it was for testing and then observe me having sex with her while hooked up to machines. I told them no once more. Wells suggested just knocking me out or drugging me so that I would comply and they could do their research.” He said.

“That’s messed up.” He hissed.

“Yeah. I ran off after that. I hid in the gay club hoping they wouldn’t look there. They believe I’m straight so why would I hide there. I ran home first and left my phone there.” He finished.

“You’re not straight?” He asked.

“Pansexual.” He said.

“Ah.” He said.

“Iris and Joe are out of town so I couldn’t go to them. Wells was looking creepy so I had hoped the club would work.” He said tiredly.

“Wells looked creepy?” He asked.

“Yeah. He looked like he wanted to either kill me or fuck me.” He said. “His breath had quickened when he mentioned drugging me.”

“Yeah. That would be creepy.” Hartley agreed.

“Yeah.” He said.

“You can stay here until you go to work.” He offered.

“Thanks.” He said gratefully.

“No problem.” He smiled at the hero. ‘Poor guy. Never did like Ramon or Snow.’

“Barry?” They turned to see Len.

“Hey.” Barry said.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he walked over to the CSI.

“Hiding.” He said.

“Why?” He asked in concern.

Barry explained the situation. Len agreed with Hartley. He was plotting against those three idiots. They would pay for what they were trying to do. He was over protective of the speedster and they crossed the line. Wells was going to pay the most since he wanted to drug him.

“Thanks.” He said.

“Of course kid.” He brought Barry into a hug knowing that physical contact calmed and comforted him the best.

“Do you guys know each other personally?” Hartley asked.

“Officially no but technically yes.” Barry said.

“Huh?”

“We met at a group home. Len saved me from one of the older kids beating the shit out of me. He looked after me after that. The day Joe took me home Len ran off with Lisa.” He explained as he pulled out of the hug and sat back down.

“I tracked him down later. He kept it a secret. It was to keep him safe and I had trust issues.” Len said as he sat on the arm of the chair.

“I never worked the cases involving him, Lisa, or Mick. I still don’t. We pretended that we first met when he attempted to steal that diamond. The only reason he had to look into my identity was because I didn’t tell him. I was afraid he was going to be mad at me for stopping him.” He shot Len a sheepish smile.

“Idiot.” He shook his head fondly.

“I see.” Hartely said. ‘Now I know why the others are punished when they seriously hurt him.’

“I didn’t know you were back in town. I would have just gone to you.” The speedster said.

“Sorry.” The thief said.

“Not your fault.” He said.

Len ruffled his hair. “Lisa is going to make them pay.”

“I know.” He said.

“So will Iris.” He told him.

“Yeah.” He said.

“I’m going to go tell Lisa.” Len said smugly.

“Of course you will.” Barry said in fond exasperation.

“I’ll also order some pizza.” He said.

“Okay.” That cheered the meta up.

“Thought you would like that.” He smiled as he stood up.

“Yup!”

“I’ll be back.” He told them.

“Okay.” The CSI said.

“Keep an eye on him.” He told Hartley.

Barry glared at the older thief. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Uh-huh.” He looked at him in disbelief.

“Jerk.” He pouted.

“Don’t worry Snart. I shall keep him out of trouble.” Hartley smirked at Barry.

“HEY!” He was offended.

“Thank you.” Len smirked.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

“Don’t play along!” He hissed at Hartley.

“I’ll be back.” The blue eyed villain chuckled as he left the room.

“Jerks.” Barru muttered.

“Thank you.” Hartley said as he pushed his glasses up.

“You’re not welcome.” He pouted.

“Want to watch a movie?” He asked after a few minutes.

“Sure.” He said.

“I’ll put one in.” He stood up.

“Okay.”

* * *

(With Len)

“Hello Lenny.” His sister greeted him.

“Hey Lisa.” He said. 

“What’s up?” She asked.

“Barry’s at the safe house on Seventh Street.” He told her.

“Why?” She asked in concern.

Len told her the story. “Now he’s here.”

“I see.” Lisa said tensely. “I’ll go grab Mick and we’ll be there soon.”

“Alright.” He said.

“See you soon.” She said.

“See you soon.” He hung up the phone. “They will pay.” He vowed before ordering the pizza and returning to the living room.

* * *

(With Lisa and Mick)

“Hey Lisa.” Mick greeted her as she walked over to him.

“Hey Mick. We’re going to the safe house on Seventh Street.” She told him.

“Why?” He asked.

“Barry.” She told him exactly what Len told her. ‘Those fucking assholes will pay.’

“I see.” The pyro wasn’t happy. “Stop by the bakery.”

“Alright.” She said.

They hopped into the car. Lisa drove to a bakery. Mick entered and bought five dozen red velvet cupcakes. They then went to the safe house.

“Hey sis, Mick.” Len greeted as he opened the door.

“Hey Len.” Lisa greeted back.

“Where is he?” Mick demanded without saying hello.

“Living room.” He answered as he moved out of the way.

Mick went to the living room. He, like Len, was over protective of the kid. They had met when Barry had called Len. He was panicking because one of his bullies had broken into the house. He had been suspended for beating the crap out of Barry at school. He wanted revenge. Len had gone to help him and Mick went with him. He became protective of the kid ever since. Those idiots at S.T.A.R labs were going to pay.

“Hey Mick.” Barry smiled as the pyro walked over to him.

“Hey Red.” He hugged him before looking him over.

“I’m fine Mick. They didn’t do anything. I ran first.” He assured him.

“Good.” He let him go and Lisa took his place.

“How are you doing cutie bean?” She hugged him.

“Okay I guess.” He shrugged.

“I bet.” She said as she pulled back. 

“Thanks Hartley.” Mick looked at him.

“Um, you’re welcome.” He said in surprise.

“I’ll go put these away.” He said as he grabbed the cupcakes.

“Okay.” Barry said.

“Eat up.” He ordered. “Don’t like that he’s eating pizza but it’s better than nothing.’

“Okay.” He smiled at him.

“Do Iris and West know?” Lisa asked as she grabbed a few slices.

“Not yet. They are out of town.” He said.

“Oh I see.” She said.

“I’ll tell them when they get back.” He wasn’t going to rush their visit at Joe’s mom’s.

“You better.” She warned.

“I will.” He promised.

“Good.” She said.


End file.
